The Good Must Be Something
by synchronysymphony
Summary: this is weird


p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Really, Grantaire thinks, there's no need for Enjolras to be looking at him like that. All he's done is point out, ever so kindly, that a number of the greatest minds in history have been in favor of capitalism, and maybe, just maybe, their ideas are worth listening to. But this has had a singular effect on Enjolras, who is now glaring with such outraged indignation that Grantaire half expects fire to come shooting out of his eyes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He shrugs, trying to shake himself out of the state that this passionate expression always puts him in (really, is there anything sexier than the physical embodiment of righteous fury?) and holds up a placating hand./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hey, man. It was just a thought."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Just a thought?" Enjolras looks, if possible, even more indignant. "The systematic oppression of an entire class of people is just a thought? The dehumanizations of countless workers who are forced to sell their souls to the machine of labor is just a thought? The commodification, the blatant disrespect, the- "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras is definitely about to work up to a really good rant, and Grantaire is looking forward to hearing it. Unfortunately, before he can go on, he's interrupted by the arrival of Feuilly, who flops down next to Grantaire, and Bahorel, who grabs Enjolras from behind and roars out, "guess who!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras squeaks like a baby kitten, then pretends he hadn't and turns around to deal with Bahorel's boisterous expressions of delight. Grantaire pats him on the back, then gets up to buy Feuilly a drink. The poor thing's been working himself to death lately; the least they can do is fill him up on strawberry tea before sending him on his way to finish whatever backbreaking task he's taken up with now./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"By the time Grantaire gets back to the table, most of the group has already assembled. Combeferre and Courfeyrac are sitting together on the overstuffed sofa and talking, and Jehan is perched between them, scribbling away in their journal. Eponine, who's helping herself liberally to Grantaire's coffee, is sitting with Cosette and Musichetta at the table. All three girls are absorbed in playing with Enjolras's hair (which he seems to be enjoying), but they're not too absorbed to notice when the door opens and Bossuet and Joly walk in. Granted, most people in the cafe notice when Bossuet and Joly walk in, because they're arguing loudly enough for the entire building to hear./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You think this is a game? You could get gangrene and die! Let me look at it already!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I told you, I'm fine!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Fine my ass!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Musichetta springs up from her seat and draws her boyfriends over to the rest of the group. "Sweetie, who did this to you? Did you get in a fight?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Bossuet shakes his head regretfully, but before he can explain, Joly jumps in./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You know what he did do, though? He fell off a building. A fucking building! Can you believe this?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Grantaire can't help but be impressed. "How many stories?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Enough to make a few pretty good emstories,/em" says Bossuet, winking. Grantaire roars with laughter, while Joly looks displeased./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""This isn't a joke, babe."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Of course we want to hear how this happens," chirps Jehan, pulling the still-protesting Joly over to the table and depositing him neatly into a chair. "If it's really good, I'll write you an epic poem about it later."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Bossuet, who's been friends with the little poet long enough to know that they're not joking, promptly launches into a tale of epic proportions, while Joly interjects disapproving comments at strategic intervals./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"They're just finishing up, when amid the delighted applause of the group, the door opens again and Marius stumbles in, looking rather the worse for wear. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Sorry I'm late," he wails, making his way over to the table. "I got mugged!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The shocked silence that this statement elicits is only broken when he drops miserably onto the floor and bursts into tears./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Privately, Eponine is rather surprised that Marius has never been mugged before, but given the circumstances, she decides to save this observation for another time. Instead, she goes to get him a cup of hot tea, complete with five packets of sugar and plenty of whipped cream (much to his friends' disgust, Marius maintains that this is the best way to take tea). She almost regrets doing this, however, since as soon as she sets the cup in front of him, he begins to wail even louder. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""'Ponine, you're so nice! Why can't everyone be like you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""That's what I'm saying," she replies only half-sarcastically, before leaving the sobbing boy to the devices of Courfeyrac and Jehan. Really, those two are the best at comforting. With them on the case, everything should be sunshine and smiles in no time./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Unfortunately, Marius doesn't seem to share this optimism. Breaking away from Courfeyrac's embrace, he flings himself at an alarmed-looking Enjolras, and begins to babble incoherently, clinging on for dear life. Enjolras awkwardly pats him on the back, looking terrified and confused./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hey there, buddy," he offers. "You're a really great person, you know? Keep on being you!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine decides not to point out that Marius has gotten himself into this predicament precisely by being himself. She turns to Grantaire, who's watching this scene unfold with a look of pure delight./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Shouldn't you be helping your man? I don't think he's built for this."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No way," says Grantaire, not taking his eyes off the tableau in front of them, where Marius is now using Enjolras's sweater as a tissue, and Enjolras is just staring at him, apparently too horrified to do anything about it. "He's lucky I'm not recording this. This is comedy gold."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Did somebody say recording?" Joly bounces up, bearing his enormous tablet, and an even larger grin. Eponine is glad to see he's gotten over his grumpiness. "Monsieur, Madame, what are your opinions on this very serious matter? Please don't hold anything back. Posterity requires it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Well," says Grantaire, looking into the camera with a mock-serious face, "all of this just goes to show me that someday Enjolras will be prepared to deal with any children he might decide to have in any manner of crises."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine laughs as Enjolras looks up from his struggles with an outraged expression. "I agree," she says. "He really is fighting the good fight here."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly crows with delight and hops away, presumably to get a better angle for his footage. Eponine turns to Grantaire to make a wry comment, but he's staring at Enjolras with a completely dopey expression and doesn't notice./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""He's so cute."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine is fairly sure he's not talking about Marius. She slugs him on the arm in her most affectionate way. "Okay buddy. Why don't you go help him before he faints or something?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Grantaire rolls his eyes good-naturedly, but starts on over. Before he can make it all the way, though, Bahorel solves the problem by plucking the still-weeping Marius up by his collar and setting him down next to Courfeyrac, who immediately begins to pat him on the head and make soothing noises. As if to forestall the possibility of another attack, Enjolras takes this opportunity to run over to Grantaire and cling to him, unabashedly frightened. Grantaire kisses his face and strokes his hair and murmurs sweet, comforting things, and Enjolras nuzzles up against him and hums happily. Eponine rolls her eyes. These two are disgusting./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay!" Bahorel cracks his knuckles and flexes obnoxiously. "Who's the dick who done ya dirty, son? Tell us everything you can, and his ass is gone. Just say the word."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Wait, no," interrupts Feuilly. "Not everything can be solved with violence, you know!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You wanna fight me on that?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Evidently feeling that the situation has become too complex, Marius lets out a wail. Courfeyrac and Jehan hasten to comfort him, and Enjolras, who seems to have recovered sufficiently from his Marius-induced trauma, begins to animatedly discuss plans with Grantaire and Combeferre (who had vacated his seat next to Courfeyrac the minute Marius sat down). /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""We could track them down and take Marius's stuff back- and then take some of their stuff as compensation!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Sweetie, that's highly illegal."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""But it's Justice! Well, vigilante justice. But still! You know, Locke says that someone who violates another person's right to property in this way has it coming to them."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Grantaire raises an eyebrow. "Oh, so we're falling back on Locke now?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Well, why not?" Enjolras stands up a little straighter– if that's possible– as if gearing himself up for another impassioned speech. "Locke provides a basis for much of the modern political thought within our particular infrastructure. Sure, some of his ideas have some holes in them, but that doesn't neglect the ones that are perfectly valid. He clearly states– "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, Enjolras," cuts in Combeferre, seeing that Grantaire is too dazzled to say anything, "don't you think we're getting a little off-topic here? Let's get back to Marius."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""But I am!" Enjolras looks so earnest that Eponine has to laugh. He can be so cute sometimes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre shakes his head. "No. We don't want you getting arrested– yes, I know it would be an exciting act of civil disobedience, but it might go on your permanent record, and we can't have that. Now, political philosophy aside, what else can we do?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Let's track down the criminal– no, hear me out here– let's track them down and break into their house and only take Marius's stuff. That way we're not really breaking the law, are we?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yes. That's trespassing, and it's illegal."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Then we can just persuade them to let us in!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine thinks it's time she stepped in- after all, this is her particular area of expertise. She goes over to the trio and ruffles Enjolras's hair. "I know a guy. Don't worry your pretty little head about breaking the law, sunshine."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh, really? That's wonderful!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Wait," says Combeferre. "Is Montparnasse the guy?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Ah, well…"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, no. Eponine, we love you, but we can't fuck with him again. Remember last time?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine sighs. She does indeed remember last time. But still.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You have to admit, if you want something illegal done, he's the best there is."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""But we don't want something illegal done!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I do," pipes up Enjoras. Combeferre gives him a stern look./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Grantaire, can't you keep your boyfriend in line?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Grantaire smiles blissfully. "Ain't no one on earth can do that, mate." Enjolras coos in delight and stands on his tiptoes to hook his chin over Grantaire's shoulder./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I love you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Grantaire turns to kiss Enjolras on the forehead, hearts in his eyes. "I love you too, Angel."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine clears her throat obviously. "Anyway! Illegal activities, yes or no?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Um." Combeferre thinks for a bit, looking like he's desperately trying to come up with other options. After a second, he claps his hands. "Oh, I know! Let's get Marius to describe his attacker, and then we can make a sketch and take it to the police. Maybe they'll know something."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hmm." Eponine considers for a second. "I guess that's not a bad idea. But it does depend an awful lot on Marius. His description could be seven types of ridiculous and not help at all."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Why don't we try, though," urges Combeferre. "It's better than trying to break into his house, at least."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras huffs at him. "Excuse me, I think that's a very effective form of communication."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What are we trying to communicate?" asks Eponine. "emplease stop mugging people/em?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Something like that, yeah."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Marius!" calls Combeferre, ignoring Enjolras. "Are you okay?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Marius sniffles pathetically, but nods. "Jehan brought me chocolate syrup to add to my tea."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Great!" Combeferre goes over and crouches down in front of him. "We're going to need your help with something. Do you think you can do it?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I don't know," stutters Marius. "I don't think I can beat anyone up, if that's what you want."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Good heavens, no." Combeferre pats him on the knee encouragingly, somehow managing to keep a straight face. "We just want you to describe the bad guy to Grantaire, and he can make a sketch. Do you think you can do that?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Marius considers for a minute. "I can do it," he says finally. "Should I do it now?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I think that's best, since it's still in your mind."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay. I'll do my best."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Did someone call for an artist?" Grantaire pulls a sketchbook and pencil out of Enjolras's messenger bag and waves them in the air. "Don't worry, I'm here!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Marius still looks dismayed, but he nods bravely and starts to describe his attacker. Grantaire begins to sketch out what he hears./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"As he works, everyone filters over to watch. They've all seen him in action before, but this is top entertainment, and they can't hold back their enthusiasm. Gradually, under Marius's rather convoluted instructions, a picture begins to emerge. Finally, Grantaire puts down his pencil, frowning critically./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""It's definitely not my best work. If I'd had more time, it would be better."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Don't say that! It's amazing!" Enjolras comes from behind the table where he's been hovering over his boyfriend's shoulder and sticks his nose right up to the drawing. "It's so realistic. I almost feel like I've seen this guy before."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, now you're just trying to be nice."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No, I think he's right, actually," says Cosette unexpectedly. "This man really does look familiar. Ep, what do you think?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine reaches for the drawing, then recoils from it in horror. Sketched on the paper, clear as day, is a picture-perfect image of her father./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Jehan can't believe their eyes. As if it's not weird enough that Marius somehow managed to give enough of a description of his attacker for Grantaire to draw him, somehow this attacker is also Eponine's dad?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"They go over to Eponine, who looks like she's about to start throwing furniture, and lay a gentle hand on her arm./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Are you doing okay? I know this has to be a shock for you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine sighs. "The sad thing is, it's not." Jehan makes a soft noise of encouragement, and she goes on. "My dad's always trying to fuck people over– that's what he's done all my life, and I'm used to it. And I guess in my head, I knew that he would eventually start going after my friends. But I didn't really believe he'd do it until now." She sighs again and runs a distracted hand through her hair. "And it feels bad that it's Marius, you know? I used to like him, and my parents probably know that, so for them to come after him, that's just..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Jehan clucks their tongue. "Ep, darling, you're not blaming yourself for this, are you? You know you can't hold yourself responsible for other people's bad decisions."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I know. It's just. I don't know what to think."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I know it's hard." Jehan gives her a hug, and she melts into it, leaning her head against their shoulder. "You're going to be okay, though. You've gotten through so many things, and you'll crush this too. You're so strong! Everything will be all right. You'll see."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a sniffle. "Thanks, hon. You're an angel."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Did someone say avenging angel?" Grantaire and Enjolras materialize, looking entirely too pleased with themselves./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Absolutely not." Eponine turns to face the couple, hands on hips. "Whatever it is you're planning, no."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Aww, come on. You haven't even heard what it is yet."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I don't have to. With you two, it's never too hard to guess. Does Combeferre know what you're planning?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Ah." Enjolras and Grantaire fiddle with their hair, looking steadfastly in every direction except Eponine's. "Okay, well you see..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I knew it." Eponine picks up Enjolras (ignoring his indignant sounds of protest) and makes her way over to Combeferre, and Grantaire has no choice but to follow. Jehan does too, mostly out of curiosity, though they're fairly sure they can come up with some better ideas than their group's resident Disaster Duo. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Can you help me be an adult influence here?" asks Eponine./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre turns around gravely. There's a spoon hanging off his nose, and a sweet pastry stuck behind the frames of his glasses. "Indeed."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine gives him a weary look. "Really, Ferre?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Can I have this?" interrupts Enjolras, gesturing at the pastry. Combeferre takes it out and gives it to him, somehow without disturbing the spoon on his nose./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""There you go."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Thank you!" Enjolras beams at him, already starting to work on his newfound snack. There's cream on his nose, but he either doesn't notice or doesn't care. Grantaire stares at him for a second, looking like his heart is about to pop out of his chest, then leans down and kisses him clean. Enjolras blushes and giggles and offers up a bite of his pastry, which Jehan figures is the ultimate expression of love for him. Usually, anyone who gets between him and his sweets is subject to a ten-minute speech containing all his feelings on the matter. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Stoically managing to ignore this darling scene in front of her, Eponine folds her arms and looks levelly at Combeferre. "So we're going to need a plan right now, and it's gotta be good. And not like whatever it was that these two dunderheads were trying to do."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Ah."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Also, would you please take that spoon off your nose?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Fine. What are your criteria regarding legality?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Buddy, you know I don't give a shit."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Not even if it's your dad?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Especially not then."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh!" Jehan clasps their hands in sudden delight, realizing what this might entail. "Does that mean we're inviting Montparnasse to help?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine doesn't look opposed, but Combeferre cuts in before she can say anything. "I thought we went over this. No. No more dealing with Montparnasse."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""He's not bad," says Jehan, knowing they have to educate their friends on this matter. "He's really very charming, actually."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Jehan, he emmurders/em people!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Not on purpose."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre sighs. "I don't even know what to say to that. Eponine, talk some sense into them."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Actually, I think they're right," says Eponine. "Montparnasse really isn't that bad. The worst he could do is give you a makeover." Jehan smiles at her and gives her a squeeze./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""See? Eponine knows what's up."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre sighs loudly and holds up his hands in defeat. "Fine, let's suppose for a second that he really is a decent guy. Even so, doesn't he work with your dad? Won't this be a conflict of interest?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine purses her lips. "That's true. He can be so sticky about loyalty."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""That's a good thing," says Jehan. "He's such an honorable person."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Stop finding excuses to admire him!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh!" Eponine snaps her fingers. "I bet if we told him we were in danger, he would help us out. Sure, if it's just Marius, he wouldn't want to get his hands dirty, but if it's dangerous for the rest of us, he'll probably do it. What do you think?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I think we should ask him." Jehan tugs on her arm, making their best puppy-dog eyes. "What harm would it do?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You just want an excuse to see him again."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Well, obviously. But I also believe he can help us."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You know, I kind of do too. All right. I vote we ask him. What do you think, Ferre?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre sighs long-sufferingly and turns to Enjolras, who is now happily reposing in Grantaire's arms. "I don't suppose I can get you to join my side?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras smiles at him beatifically. "No way. I fully endorse Montparnasse and his offer to help us with all our endeavors."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You know he hasn't actually offered to help us yet, right?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""He will. I believe in him."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You believe in everybody."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Grantaire raises his hand, nearly dropping Enjolras as he does so. "I believe in him too."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh, fine." Combeferre huffs and makes a face, but Jehan knows he's not really mad. He probably has some faith in Montparnasse himself, if it comes down to it. There's no way that emCombeferre/em of all people would hesitate to deal with someone just because of something as trivial as their reputation./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Great, I'll call him." Eponine takes out her phone and walks away from the group, presumably so no one can perform any last-minute tricks to dissuade her. Jehan bounces in place, unable to contain their excitement./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I wonder if he'll remember me. It's been awhile. I hope he does! I remember him!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I'm sure he remembers you," says Enjolras. "He likes you, right?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Jehan thinks their heart is about to fall out. "Oh gosh. Do you really think so?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I mean, he said– " Enjolras stops, looks tremendously guilty, and hides his face against Grantaire's chest. "Um, nothing. Anyway, I think I want to change my middle name to Maximillien."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Usually, Jehan would take the bait, but this time, there are more important issues at stake. They pluck Enjolras out of Grantaire's arms and set him down on the floor, holding his shoulders so he can't run away. "What did he tell you?" they ask. "Come on, you have to say it now."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras wiggles around uncomfortably. "What if he murders me?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Did he explicitly swear you to secrecy?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Well no, but..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Then that's settled. It'll be okay; Grantaire will protect you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hell yeah I will. No one's gunna hurt my sunshine."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""See? It's okay." Jehan gives Enjolras an encouraging pat on the head. "Come on, let's hear it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras still looks reluctant, but banking on this reassurance, he launches into a very confusing and rambling story about how he and Montparnasse had been hanging out together, and had (of course) gotten to talking about whatever cause Enjolras was furthering at the time. Montparnasse had offered his dubiously moral (and even more dubiously legal) services to The Cause, but Enjolras had turned him down on the grounds that it would be too dangerous./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I mean, obviously it's okay if I want to go get hurt," he says earnestly. "But Montparnasse isn't even super into this, and I would feel terrible if I dragged him into it, you know?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I don't think it's okay for you to go get hurt either," says Combeferre. Enjolras flaps his hand dismissively./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Nah, it's okay. Anyway, Montparnasse told me that he wants to hang around with us more, and the only way he can deserve to do that is if he does all the activities that we do. I thought that was really sweet, so I told him so, and he got embarrassed and punched me, and then I punched him, and now we're friends. By the way, do you think that's problematic? Maybe it furthers a violent mentality. But then again, I think the idea that we should never retaliate is completely ridiculous. Because how would anything get done if we never fought fire with fire?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Grantaire is opening his mouth to reply, so Jehan cuts in quickly before he can turn this conversation into a full-blown debate./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""That's really nice, but it doesn't explain why you think he likes me?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh, I didn't say that part?" Enjolras wrinkles his perfect little freckled nose and makes a frankly adorable pouty face while he tries to think. "Okay. So I know I'm not very good at these things, but even I could see this, okay. He said he wanted to hang out with us more because there was someone special to him in the group. And I asked if it was Eponine, since they've been friends forever, but he said no, because she is special, but in a different way, you know? So I asked who it was, and he said it was you! And then he said he was only telling me because I wouldn't get what he was talking about and I would probably forget it five minutes later, which I thought was rude, but obviously he was wrong, so I think that shows him."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Grantaire snickers, and Enjolras blushes and flips him off, but Jehan is too busy absorbing this new information to pay much attention. Could it be that Montparnasse really does like them? It's possible that Enjolras is mis-remembering, but this seems unlikely, since serving as an accurate witness is one of the many skills that he's tried to cultivate over the years (he has the idea that doing so will help advance justice). No, for all intents and purposes, it seems that Jehan means as much to Montparnasse as he does to them. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"They turn to Combeferre with much gravity, and pronounce this thought to him, and he tries hard to look stern and disapproving, but there's a little smile on his face that he just can't hide./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""That's cute, Jehan. It really is. But please be careful."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Of course I'll be careful. But you know, he should be careful too."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Of what, your poetry?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Jehan reaches into their pocket. "No. My switchblade."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Everyone jumps backwards at least a foot. Grantaire picks up Enjolras again, and Combeferre makes a hilarious noise in the back of his throat./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What the fuck, Jehan. Are you seriously carrying a switchblade around with you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yes. And some other things, too."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Like emwhat?/em" Jehan is getting ready for a proper show-and-tell, but Combeferre quickly shakes his head and holds up a hand to stop them. "No, forget it. I really don't want to know."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine comes back over, with her phone in her hand, and a quizzical expression on her face. Sensing the excitement, Bossuet and Joly filter over to watch too. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What's going on?" asks Joly. "Why do you all look like someone tried to give you a copy of their mixtape?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Montparnasse is helping us with our Marius problem," says Combeferre. "Eponine called him up and everything."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine nods her confirmation. "He's on his way over right now."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Really?" Joly bounces in place, eyes alight with excitement. "I like him. He's a pretty cool guy, and he's fun to drink with. Once, he listened to me talk about alien anatomy for almost an hour."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre looks at him, distressed. "What, you're drinking buddies with criminals now?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""It's important not to judge based on reputation," pipes up Enjolras. "Even the best people can make mistakes."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I don't think killing people is a mistake that most people make."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I think it could be," says Jehan. "After all, Raskolnikov did it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I also don't think he was normal."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No." Jehan smiles happily, floating on the wings of a beautiful daydream. "He wasn't normal. He was extraordinary."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre sighs. "Why are you like this?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Are you going to kill someone?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Everyone turns around to see Marius standing behind them, looking like he's about to start crying again. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No, no," says Combeferre immediately. "No killing. We're going to settle this in a purely non-violent way."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh. We are? Maybe I should have told Montparnasse that."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre looks at Eponine in horror, eyes bugging out behind his glasses. "What exactly did you tell him?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You know. This and that."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What's emthis and that?/em"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Is he going to avenge me?" asks Marius. "I want him to."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine shrugs. "I mean, I guess. Avenging isn't so bad if it's for a good cause."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yeah, it's totally okay," adds Grantaire cheerfully. "I've done it myself."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No! No avenging!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Jehan wants to make Combeferre sit down and drink some tea or something. The poor thing is looking more and more frazzled by the moment. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""It's okay," they tell him soothingly. "We're not going to go overboard, you know. It's not like we're going to go after his family and steal his firstborn child or anything."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine makes a face at them. "I dare you to try, asshole."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Poor Combeferre looks even more distressed now. He looks from one person to the other, trying to find an ally, but seeing none. Noting his struggles, Enjolras hops down and comes over to him, making what he probably thinks is a sympathetic face./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Aww it's okay 'Ferre. Don't worry."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""But I am worried!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""But don't be." Enjolras throws his arms around Combeferre's waist (which looks hilarious, given the height difference, but Jehan isn't about to say so). "It's okay, see. We'll take care of it, and it'll be okay."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No, you're not taking care of it," says Eponine. "You're going to stay nice and safe on the sidelines. emI'm/em going to take care of it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"This doesn't seem to make Combeferre feel any better. He twitches apoplectically and makes a somewhat frightening face./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I don't want emanyone/em to take care of it! Violence isn't good, you guys! There has to be another way."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Like what, a nice reasonable discussion?" Eponine shakes her head decisively. "No way. Violence is the only language my dad understands."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No, I can't believe that. Surely there has to be a way to get through to him."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""There's not."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Can I talk to him, then? Maybe I can make him see reason."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Take that up with Montparnasse."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What are you taking up?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Everyone turns around in tandem, and Jehan sees that Montparnasse has come into the cafe and is leaning on the edge of the table, smoking an excessively long cigarette. He looks even more handsome than before, and Jehan feels their heart skip a beat in their chest./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hello," they offer shyly. "We were just discussing you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh?" Montparnasse snuffs his cigarette out on the table and comes over to them, leaning in close enough that they can smell his cologne. "And what were you saying?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Jehan isn't sure how to respond. They wonder dizzily if this is how Enjolras and Grantaire feel when they talk to each other, and if so, how they can possibly communicate at all. Fortunately, Eponine takes charge of the situation./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""We were talking about how much of an asshole you are," she says. Montparnasse smirks at her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""So you were talking shit?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Jehan thinks they're going to start hyperventilating because it should be illegal for hot people to make faces that make them even hotter and oh god in heaven is that a empun/em? They want to say something, but they don't know what, and ridiculously, they feel themselves blushing. In desperation, they shoot Eponine a pleading look: emplease don't let him leave without realizing that I'm not just a bag of feelings/em. Eponine doesn't give any outward indication that she understands because she's subtle like that, but she does sidle up to Montparnasse and pluck the phone out of his pocket. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You're not using this, right?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""That depends. What were you planning to do with it?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine gives him a foxy grin. "I'm changing your life."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Jehan barely has time to realize what's happening before Eponine puts Montparnasse's phone into their hands. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Here you go," she says. "Put in your number. And text yourself, because this big dummy always forgets."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I wouldn't forget for you," says Montparnasse, and Jehan is so flustered by this that they can barely remember how to spell their own last name. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"They finish putting in their contact information, then wordlessly hold out the phone for Montparnasse to take back. He takes it, then looks at them quizzically. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You didn't text yourself?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No, I didn't want to take away your agency." Jehan looks at the floor, blushing even harder. Maybe he'll think they're weird now. It's true, Eponine had given them permission, but they never like to help themselves to people's numbers, especially not in this case. "I mean, I would be really happy if you did decide to text me, but..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Their phone buzzes in their pocket, and they fish it out, hoping desperately that it is what they think it is. Montparnasse smiles at them./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Did you get it?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Jehan opens up their messages and almost passes out. Montparnasse has sent them a single heart. "I, I got it," they squeak. Then, in a fit of bravery, they type in a heart of their own and send it back. Montparnasse checks his messages, and smiles softly. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Wanna go someplace quieter?" he asks./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Jehan wonders if they're dreaming. They will themselves to start levitating, but nothing happens, so they decide this must be real life. Suddenly, that quote about love making reality better than imagination is starting to make a lot of sense. They shyly take Montparnasse's arm and look up at him with their best doe-eyes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I'm ready whenever you are."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hey, wait." Eponine lets loose a string of ear-shattering profanity. "Where the hell are you guys going?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Don't worry." Jehan smiles at her reassuringly and blows her a kiss. "It'll be okay. I trust his judgement."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""That's not what I'm worried about!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Do you really trust my judgement?" Montparnasse looks like he's trying hard to look cool, but Jehan can see his eyes crinkling up at the corners. It makes him look even more beautiful than before. They smile up at him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Of course I do."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Montparnasse has a full-blown smile on his face now. It's surprisingly sweet, and makes him look younger and more innocent. "That means a lot," he says. "Shall we?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Jehan nods, and together, they step out of the cafe and into their future./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly can't help but think that this situation is a little hilarious. True, Jehan is apparently dating an actual criminal now, but he knows that Montparnasse has a heart of gold underneath his tough (and weirdly fashionable) facade, and he's not really worried about this part. He emis/em a little worried about Eponine, who looks furious, but he has confidence that Cosette can calm her down before she does anything too drastic./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Unfortunately, Marius doesn't seem to see the joke in any of this. His face is scrunched up, and he's making sniffling noises and whimpering pathetically every few seconds. Courfeyrac is holding his hand and trying to calm him down, but he seems to be too upset to notice./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Now he's going to get away with it," he keeps repeating./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The others are watching him, looking interested. They seem to be trying to guess how long it will be before he starts crying for real. Joly isn't completely sure, but he thinks Grantaire and Enjolras might be in the process of making a bet with each other. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Look, would you just chill?" snaps Eponine at last. "We're going to figure something out. But your whining doesn't help anything."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I'm not whining," whines Marius. Eponine gives him a distinctly unimpressed look./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Will you kindly shut up now?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Courfeyrac begins to pet him on the head. "It's okay, buddy. It's okay. Do you wanna go sit down?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Are you just trying to get me out of the way?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yes."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I mean, no. Come on, why don't you tell me about your feelings?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Really?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Courfeyrac looks like he's regretting this decision already, but he nods stoically. "Of course. I want to hear everything."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly salutes to him behind Marius's back. "Godspeed, friend."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Poor Courfeyrac just gives him a nod and a tight-lipped smile before leading Marius off to the chairs in the corner and settling down to have a nice long chat. Joly holds his hand over his heart in a gesture of respect. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""There goes a good man."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Truly." Eponine gives him a salute as well, and Combeferre, Grantaire, Bossuet, and Enjolras all nod in sympathy, bowing their heads to the floor. They all owe much to Courfeyrac for his brave sacrifice./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""All right." Eponine claps her hands determinedly, shaking off the somber mood. "So we need a plan now."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I told you Montparnasse wouldn't work out," says Combeferre. Joly thinks he hears a little smugness in his tone./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine flips him off. "Eat my entire butt."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""We could still use our plan," says Enjolras, and Grantaire nods in agreement. As a unit, everyone turns to stare them down. Combeferre even takes off his glasses for a sterner appearance./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Not a chance in hell."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras makes a wounded noise. "Come on, Ferre. When was the last time I had a bad idea?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Like, two hours ago."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh. Okay, in my defense, though, I didn't think there was going to be a cop there."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Cop or no cop, you would have done it anyway."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras nods happily. "This is true."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Do you ever get tired of breaking the law all the time?" asks Eponine. "I mean, I get that civil disobedience is cool and all, but doesn't it get old?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre nudges her. "This is coming from you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, that's fair."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Let's see." Joly rubs his hands together in his best evil-scientist impression (which he's pretty good at; heaven knows he has enough med school professors to copy). "I think we should think this over calmly, don't you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""That's what we've been trying to do," protests Eponine. Joly ignores her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What if we tracked the guy down and broke into his house to get Marius's stuff back?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras points at him, delighted. "Now we're talking!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No!" Combeferre runs his hands through his hair, completely frazzled. "Guys, we have to take this seriously!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I am!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, yeah. I know emyou/em are, Enjolras. That's the problem."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What if we tracked him down and just talked to him, then?" says Joly. "I know it's scary, but I think it could work. We would just have to be very firm with our demands."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Which are?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I dunno. Money?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No, see. That's what he wanted from Marius in the first place. There's no way he'd give it back."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Then why are we trying to get him to give into our demands at all?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre scratches his head. "Well, that's a good question."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Justice," says Enjolras helpfully. "We're doing it for justice and the greater good."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine snorts. "You're funny."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh, thanks! Wait. What?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Maybe we should just ask for a small pittance?" suggests Bossuet. "Like, ten dollars. Or is that too much?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Ten dollars?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yeah, he can get some vodka with it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Grantaire looks incredulous. "What kind of vodka are you buying?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Suddenly, Joly realizes that they might have missed something very important. He waves frantically to get everyone's attention. "Wait, you guys. What did he take from Marius? Did he take anything at all?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh." The others blink at him, evidently amazed by his brilliance./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I guess someone should go ask him," ventures Combeferre at last. "Who wants to do it?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Everyone looks at each other awkwardly for a second. Then Joly speaks up, knowing he has to get this settled./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""It was my idea, so obviously I shouldn't be the one to ask him. That's just too much."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Or maybe that means you emshould/em ask him," says Enjolras with a sweet smile. Grantaire elbows him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Maybe you should do it, sunshine. Wouldn't it be a good way for you to advance justice?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh. Well, I think that's an interesting point, but let me offer this counter-argument: no."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Eloquent as always, I see."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You know what? Shut up."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Make me."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly doesn't even have to look at Enjolras to know how he plans to do this. He jumps in quickly before they have a completely X-rated (or should it be R-rated?) scene on their hands./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, guys! Settle down. This is an important time, and we have to figure things out."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre gestures appreciatively at him. "See? He gets it." Joly beams and slaps him on the back (it turns out to be closer to the butt, but he's not complaining), then turns to the others./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Nose goes, loser has to go ask!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre and the rest of them roar in approval. "Now we're talkin'!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Immediately, everyone hurries to touch their noses, except for Enjolras, who blinks confusedly and looks around with wide, innocent eyes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Did I miss something?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine pokes him on the tip of his cute little nose. "How can you be so smart and yet so oblivious to what's happening around you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You have to go ask Marius for more information," says Bossuet. Enjolras's eyes somehow get even bigger./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""It's nose goes," says Combeferre patiently. "I know I've explained it to you before. In fact, I've been explaining it since elementary school."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras flushes. "I know what it is! I just didn't hear you say it!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""How? Are you deaf?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""That's problematic."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, fine. But it's what happened. Group democracy, you know?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Wait." Enjolras taps his nose with one delicate finger, then looks around at the others, obviously pleased with himself. "I did it too, see?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Grantaire whips out his phone and snaps a picture of him, mumbling something about otherworldly adorableness and the unfairness of it all and how he's going to be dead of a heart attack before he's forty. Eponine and Bossuet snicker, and Combeferre reaches out to ruffle Enjolras's hair and pull him into a hug./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, you're basically the cutest thing I've ever seen. Not even going to lie. But you're not going to cute yourself out of this, not this time."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras squeaks in distress and buries his face in Combeferre's shirt, but he's not one to deny the proceedings of democracy, and after a second, he breaks away, face set resolutely./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, I'm going to do this. Wish me luck, everyone."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Grantaire sweeps him up into a big, dramatic embrace and kisses him soundly. It's a long enough kiss that Joly is starting to feel really awkward, not that he's not happy for the sweet lovin' they're both getting, but Enjolras is clinging desperately to Grantaire and making little whimpering sounds and Grantaire's hands are wandering dangerously, and this really isn't the vicarious experience that any of their friends could ask for. He clears his throat loudly, then coughs for good measure./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""'Scuse me, y'all. Might I remind you that there are children present? Or at least Marius?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Grantaire and Enjolras finally break apart. They're both flushed and panting, and their hair is tousled. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly coughs. "The task at hand, Enjolras. It requires you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh. Right." Enjolras smooths down his hair, still looking a little flustered, and makes his way over to Marius and Courfeyrac. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly can't hear exactly what's going on, but he can get the gist of it all. Enjolras seems to be doing his best to explain the situation, but Marius is wailing and flapping his arms, and accidentally smacking Courfeyrac in the face. It doesn't seem to be going smoothly, and Enjolras is looking increasingly frustrated. He must say something to this effect, because Marius rises out of his chair, leaps forward, and throws himself at the tiny blond, knocking him flat on the floor. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You don't understand!" he screams, aiming punches everywhere he can reach. "You've never had to deal with any real struggles! Not like me!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras looks offended, even from his vulnerable position. "Say again?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You have female privilege!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The cafe goes dead silent. Joly would worry that he's suffering from auditory hallucinations, only everyone else seems to have heard too. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, that's it," growls Grantaire, striding forward with clenched fists and a murderous expression. "I should have beat your ass a long time ago, you fucking– "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""R, wait." Enjolras stands up, and Joly can practically see a halo around him. He's radiating light and brilliance and righteous anger, almost incandescent in his fury. There's a bruise forming on his face and a scratch under his left eye, and he looks like an avenging angel from some old text. Everyone in the cafe is looking at him now./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Marius looks stricken. "Enjolras, I didn't mean…"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Of course not." Enjolras's tone is so scathing that Joly winces in sympathy. "You never emmean/em it. It just slips out, right? Well, let me tell you, that blissful carelessness is exactly what your particular brand of privilege allows: the freedom to be a myopic, ignorant, inconsiderate asshole, without ever having to worry about the consequences. It was pretty surprising for you to be mugged today, wasn't it? You're not used to being treated badly. Usually people just bend over backwards to satiate your exaggerated sense of self-satisfaction. Because that's what it's like to be a rich white boy– you get to live up on your city on a hill, never mind that it's built on the backs of countless people who have suffered and died just so you can have a comfortable life. You, sitting there in your effrontery, you accuse me of having 'female privilege'? Honestly, I'm not sure which part to address first."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"It's clear that he does know which part to address first, and even clearer that he's about to do it, but Marius, who has turned a peculiar shade of green, interrupts him by falling to the floor in a dead faint./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Usually, Joly would be buzzing with worry at one of his friends passing out, but he's miffed enough at Marius's comment that he just looks at Combeferre./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Your turn."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yeah, I don't think so." Combeferre's voice is icy and detached. "That's my Enjolras he just attacked. He can use all his money to go see a doctor who doesn't mind him being a spineless little piece of shit."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Well, okay. That's probably fair. Joly looks at Courfeyrac, who isn't a doctor, but who at least has had substantial experience with unconscious people at parties. However, Courfeyrac just shrugs./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Ferre's right, anyone who tries to fuck with our baby goes on the black list. Fucking dickstain's on his own with this one."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly sighs. "Cosette?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Whatever, don't worry. He'll be fine."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly can see that his friends aren't going to change their minds. He briefly considers stepping up to the plate, but then decides against it. Marius has fainted from fear before; he'll definitely be all right. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, well I guess we'll leave it, then," he says. "Enjolras, did you get the information?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What information? That Marius is an over-privileged sack of ignorance? I think we knew that already."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Well, yes. But also, no. We need the information about what Eponine's dad took from him."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""He wouldn't tell me." Enjolras sounds indignant, and Joly isn't sure if this is leftover Righteous Fury, or if he's actually annoyed that he didn't do a better job with the interrogation. Probably both. "He just kept telling me it was none of my business, and I should stop talking about the common socioeconomic causes of inner-city crime rates and pay attention to the social issues under my nose."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly hums. "That seems rather specific."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yes, well." Enjolras runs a hand through his hair. "I may have gotten a little carried away."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""If Marius won't help us out, why should we help him?" Combeferre wants to know. "We did our best. I think we should just let it be."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly sighs. Combeferre is usually the requisite adult of their group, but he's also one hell of a protective best friend, and there's approximately zero chance he'll forgive Marius for insulting (and tackling) Enjolras anytime soon. This is understandable, but unfortunately, it means someone else is going to have to take over the responsibility, and it seems that that person is going to have to be Joly. How wonderful./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay," he says. "Let's figure this out, I guess."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras mutters something that sounds like "I'm going to figure out my fists," and goes with Grantaire to the couches on the other side of the room, where the two of them immediately plop down, cuddle up like human pretzels, and begin talking animatedly about privilege. Joly is half considering calling them back, but he decides that neither of them would be particularly helpful in this situation anyway, so he might as well leave them be. Besides– yup, they're kissing now. He's not going near there with a ten foot pole./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Let's figure out what we want to do with this information that we have," he says. "Should we go to the police? Should we keep it to ourselves? What do we want to do?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre raises his hand. "Reverse mugging."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Reverse mugging."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yeah. We get Marius to go back outside, and then we all hide in an alleyway and jump him when he's least expecting it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly scratches his head. "Okay, I'm not an expert or anything, but I think that sounds like a legitimate, actual mugging."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine nods. "I can confirm."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay." Combeferre nods back at her, and smiles a rather frightening smile. "I guess we'll just go with that, then."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Wait, no!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I think we should," Courfeyrac chimes in. "I mean, it's not great, but I think it's our only option at this point."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No, it's not! Guys, stop this. You emlike/em Marius!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Not as much as we like Enjolras."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, fine." Joly thumps his cane on the ground in frustration. "I'm with you there, okay? I like Enjolras more, too. And I'm super mad that Marius was mean to him. But we can't just let this be! Enjolras would say the same!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Would he?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Probably. But I don't want to go ask."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The others turn to the couches to see Grantaire holding Enjolras on his lap while he sucks a bruise into his neck and slides a hand up his shirt. Enjolras looks like he's about to melt, and is tugging at Grantaire's hair and making frankly inappropriate sounds. Combeferre sighs and gives Joly a long-suffering look./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""All right, I'm with you there. Let's not ask for Enjolras's opinion right now."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Bossuet and Eponine shake their heads fervently "Yes. Please."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Courfeyrac looks back at the others, a bit too casual, and a second too late. "Yeah. That's super gross. Super nasty. I can't believe anyone would do that in public. Awful. Awful."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly sighs. "Right, so anyway, let's look at this for real."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I wasn't looking! Frankly, that would be weird. Enjolras is my best friend."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No, not that, what the hell, Courfeyrac."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh." Courfeyrac sits down (still in plain view of Enjolras and Grantaire) and subtly crosses his legs. "All right, that makes more sense. Go on."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Uh, okay. So we don't know what was taken, or what Marius wants us to do about it. And frankly, I don't see how we can make a plan unless we know these things."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Didn't Marius say he wants vengeance?" says Eponine. "If we're going to enact vengeance on my dad, I volunteer."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre frowns. "No vengeance, guys!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Why?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Because we should try to live peacefully, and enacting vengeance on someone is the opposite of peaceful, that's why!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""But we shouldn't be peaceful all the time, should we?" asks Bossuet, joining in the discussion. "Enjolras always yells at people who tell him not to fight fire with fire. Or water. Or whatever it is he does."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Well, sure. He's right to do that." Combeferre takes off his glasses and begins to clean them on his sleeve. "But there's a difference between choosing the path of peace and allowing ourselves to be silenced by the oppressive majority who try to demolish and belittle our struggles by dismissing us as angry, violent, stereotypes."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine claps him on the shoulder. "Nice speech. Still wanna go fight my dad."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre sighs. He looks like his heart is broken. Joly wants to bake him cookies or something. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Well, what if we just yell at him?" he suggests. "That's not violent, right? But it still gets the point across."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eponine sniffs. "Does it?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I mean, I would hope so" Joly pauses and looks around the room at his friends. "We just need someone who's really good at making scathing speeches."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Bossuet scratches his head. "Now who could do that?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"As a body, the others turn slowly to look at Enjolras, who's now cuddled up on Grantaire's lap, resting blissfully against his shoulder, and sporting several noticeable hickies. He catches them looking at him, and waves cheerfully. Courfeyrac waves back, but Combeferre looks stern. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No. Absolutely not."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What? Why?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""We can't send him off to talk to a criminal. He just got beat up by emMarius/em, for goodness' sakes. Who knows what would happen if he went to meet Eponine's dad?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly shrugs. "So we'll send backup."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""And what happens when Eponine's dad's backup meets our backup and they abduct Enjolras in the confusion?" Combeferre shakes his head. "No, we can't risk it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I think you're being too overprotective," says Bossuet. "It's not like Enjolras is completely helpless."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Everyone falls silent as they remember various escapades that they've been present for. None of them seem to be very positive. Finally, Courfeyrac speaks up a little hesitantly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Do you remember the Elevator Incident?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre groans. "I'm never going to forget it. Ever."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What about the time he tried to get arrested so he could experience the criminal justice system firsthand?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yeah, that's burned into my memory forever, too. I could get into an awful accident and experience complete episodic retrograde amnesia, and I would still never forget."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What about Black Friday, though?" asks Bossuet. "I think that ended okay."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""He ended up with three cracked ribs after getting thrown out a window."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""But he found true love."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre glances over at the couch. Grantaire is kissing Enjolras sweetly on the forehead, and Enjolras has his eyes closed like some kind of anime character. It looks like the most natural scene in the world./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Let's be real, that was going to happen anyway, Black Friday or not."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, fine. What about the time he went to that illegal pound to free the animals and ended up making the owners leave town?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""He got into a fight with a Rottweiler and had to get stitches. Remember that?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Ah, yes. As he says, that was quite a curious incident of a dog in the night-time."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Courfeyrac snorts, then pretends he hadn't. Combeferre doesn't look amused. "Can you think of anything like this that didn't end with Enjolras being injured or captured or both?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly thinks so hard he's worried his neurons might actually be strained, but he comes up with nothing, and he can tell the others aren't having any easier of a time. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""It's tricky," says Eponine slowly. "I'm not sure how much of this we can blame on the dangerous shit he pulls, and how much is him just being an accident-prone dumbass."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Does it matter?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Not really, but it would be interesting to know."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Anyway, I think we can agree that we're not making him go in on this," interrupts Combeferre, then nods decisively as if everything's been taken care of. Bossuet purses his lips./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Shouldn't we at least ask him?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No. Then he'll do it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""And here I thought you were the one who was so into free will."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I am, but I'm a little more concerned about free Enjolras."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly makes a face. "Did you know you're kind of insufferably over-protective?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""So I've been told. Thanks."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""It's not a compliment!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Bossuet looks from one to the other, as if assessing the logistics of the situation. Finally, he cracks his knuckles loudly (Joly will have to examine them later to make sure he hasn't pulled any tendons), and sticks out his chin in a very leader-ly way./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, I'm going to go ask Enjolras if he wants to do this."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What?" Combeferre's voice jumps about an octave, and it would be hilarious if he didn't look so distressed. "I thought we just decided we emweren't/em going to!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Bossuet shrugs. "Things change."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Unfortunately for Combeferre, it's almost impossible to stop Bossuet once he's made up his mind. He strides over to the couches, bodily lifts Enjolras up, and sets him on the floor. Enjolras seems to have quite a few things to say about this, but Bossuet listens with good humor (and so does Grantaire, judging from the loud explosions of mirth). Finally, when Enjolras has finished his speech, Bossuet begins his. He doesn't get very far, though, because Enjolras squeals excitedly, kisses him on both cheeks, and comes racing over to where the rest of them are standing./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Did you guys hear?" he asks, practically glowing with excitement. "Bossuet thinks I can help!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre makes a long, drawn-out groan that makes Joly fear for his vocal cords. "Enjolras, no."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Why not?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""It's dangerous! You're going to say something he doesn't like, and he'll get mad, and he and his guys will beat you up. Don't do this!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras punches the air, narrowly missing Grantaire, who's ambled over to join the excitement. "I'm tougher than you think. I'll fight them all, all day any day!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre sighs. "For your health and mine, please don't do that."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""It's sweet how much you trust me," says Enjolras dryly. He looks at Eponine with his Model C Imploring Doe Eyes™. "You think this is a good idea, don't you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Short of actually beating the living shit out of my dad, yes."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""That's the spirit!" Enjolras turns triumphantly to Courfeyrac, obviously hoping for more validation. When it's not forthcoming, he just shrugs and skips off to the couch to get his bag. "I'm ready whenever you are!" he calls. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre and Courfeyrac look at each other. There's a lot going on in that look, but Joly thinks most of it has to do with figuring out a way to stop this from happening. After a few raised eyebrows and vehement shakes of the head, they seem to come to a decision./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Enjolras," says Combeferre. "Can you wait for a second?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras bounces over to him. "What's up?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""How would you feel about not doing this?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Excuse me?" Enjolras looks so offended that it's almost funny. Trust him to already be totally invested in his new cause. Combeferre lays a placating hand on his shoulder./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""It could still be done. Just, you know. Not by you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What? Why not by me?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You're going to get injured."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""And someone else wouldn't?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Honestly?" Combeferre clicks his tongue. "Probably not."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Now Enjolras looks hurt. "You don't trust me."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Well, no."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I can take care of myself!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""In terms of most situations, yes," breaks in Courfeyrac. "But you're not a fighter. You're an amazing speaker and writer and all-around awesome human being, but you're not so good at protecting yourself. I mean, there's a reason we leave the physical fighting to Bahorel and Grantaire. No offense, but you're kind of small and weak."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Offense! That's rude!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""It's true, though. I mean, you just got knocked over by Marius, of all people."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""That wasn't my fault," grumbles Enjolras sulkily. "He's really tall. And heavier than you might think. I didn't have time to dodge."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre suddenly claps his hands, looking like he's lit on a bright idea. "By the way! Why do you want to help Marius, anyway? He was rude to you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""So?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Well, aren't you mad at him?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I guess. More like frustrated. But that's not going to stop me from doing what's right."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre and Courfeyrac exchange a weary look, although it's clear they weren't really expecting anything else./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, fine." Courfeyrac goes over to Enjolras and folds his arms around him. "I know you want to do this, so we won't try to stop you. Just be careful. You're our precious little sunbeam, and we don't want you getting hurt."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras huffs at this, but he also snuggles up against Courfeyrac's chest and clutches onto his shirt, which negates his indignation somewhat. "I'll be careful," he says. "Don't worry about me."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly can't help but be touched. These three are such adorable best friends. "You know, why don't we go with him?" he suggests. "We can keep an eye on him better that way."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Excuse me, I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I was planning to go anyway," says Combeferre, ignoring him, and Grantaire nods. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Me too."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras huffs again. "Didn't anyone hear what I just said?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yes, yes." Courfeyrac pets him like a kitten. He looks like he's trying very hard not to enjoy it. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I'm telling you, I really don't need anyone to look after me. You should trust me; I'll be fine."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""We trust you," says Grantaire. This is a blatant lie (or maybe not, on his part, at least), but Enjolras looks a little less grouchy. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Really?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Of course. We're just going for moral support."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""And physical support," mumbles Combeferre, but fortunately, Enjolras doesn't hear him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Let's go, then," he says. "And don't worry! Even if things get bad, I'll protect you guys!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly has to bite the inside of his cheeks in order to keep a straight face. He isn't sure how the others are doing it, but they're all wearing preternaturally solemn expressions, and he has to applaud them for that. Courfeyrac brushes Enjolras's hair back from his forehead and plants a kiss there./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Aww. Of course you will, honey."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras looks up at him suspiciously. "Are you being condescending?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No, of course not!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh, okay." Enjolras smiles brightly at his friends. "Let's go, then! I'm so ready to lay this guy low!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"It's 11 PM, and Cosette is standing in a parking lot./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"She's the first to agree that justice needs to be served– after all, her friend (and ex-boyfriend) was just mugged– but she really doesn't see why they couldn't have left the serving until the next day, which presumably would be less cold and dark and rainy. This just seems like the decent thing to do./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Unfortunately, there's no stopping Enjolras when he gets an idea, and no stopping Combeferre from trying to save Enjolras from these ideas, so here they all are, shivering in the dank air, and wondering whether or not it would be permissible to slip away for a couple minutes to buy a cup of hot chocolate./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Enjolras has gone into the menacing-looking establishment that Eponine pointed out as belonging to her dad, and Combeferre and Grantaire have followed behind him at a safe distance. It's unclear if he knows that they've done this, but everyone else is immensely relieved. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Joly keeps expressing the hope that nothing bad will happen, but Cosette doesn't share his optimism. If she had to estimate, she thinks there's about a 7% chance that Enjolras will come out of this adventure uninjured. As if affected by her negative thoughts, Courfeyrac comes over to her, making an adorable emoji-styled pout./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Cosette, light of our lives, tell me something happy. I think I'm about to explode."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Well, okay. Did you know that outer space is the color of a latte? It's a cute, cosmic coffee cup out there."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Courfeyrac frowns. "I knew that already. Combeferre told me."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay. Then, did you know that the majority of social science studies are based on the wrong sample size?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What? That's not happy!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Wow, you're a tough crowd, aren't you." Cosette slips her arm around his waist and leans in. "Don't worry. Everything's going to turn out okay. Combeferre and Grantaire are in there too, after all."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Courfeyrac looks a little comforted, but not much. "I know," he says. "But what if they don't get there in time?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""They will."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You don't know that."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I do."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh." Courfeyrac thinks about this for a second, then nods decisively. "Okay, I trust you. You're usually right about... everything, really, so you're probably right about this, too."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Of course I am." Cosette smiles at him and gives him a squeeze. "Come on, chin up. We'll be done here soon, and then we can all go back to my place and relax."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Courfeyrac sighs heavily. "It won't be relaxing. Eponine will be mad and scare everyone, and Joly will be trying to check everyone's blood pressure, and Grantaire and Enjolras will just go off and bang in your bed."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""If they know what's good for them, they better not."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Actually, I don't think that's anything to be concerned about," chimes in Feuilly, who's apparently been listening in. "If things keep going the way they have, the only place Enjolras is going to be tonight is a hospital."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hello to you, Mr. Cheerful," grumbles Courfeyrac. "Would all of you stop being so gloomy? You're going to give me pneumonia."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Feuilly looks put out. "Why are you yelling at me? You're the one who started it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Me?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yeah! Or don't you remember that eulogy you started composing five minutes ago?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, first of all, that was an epic poem. Second of all, fuck you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You could at least buy me dinner first. But you know, I emam/em free after this."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh, emhey/em~..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh my god, do you guys mind?" Cosette nudges each of them in turn, starting with Feuilly, because he at least should be able to act like a mature adult in public. Neither of them seem particularly remorseful. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hey Feuilly," says Courfeyrac, after an excessively long bout of overly dramatic sticky-eyes, "did you know that most social science experiments are based on the wrong sample size?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Feuilly's eyes light up. "Really? That's amazing!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, am I missing something here?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Cosette smiles kindly and pats him on the shoulder. "It's okay. Social science isn't for everyone."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Feuilly doesn't even study social science!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yes I do," argues Feuilly. "Poly sci is totally social science. It's literally right in the name."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What if it's not supposed to be, though? What if it's one of those, what-do-ya-call-ems that Jehan talks about?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Jehan talks about a lot of things."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No, the linguistics thing. Compounds. That's it. Oh yeah, linguistics! That's another science that might not be a science!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Feuilly looks amused. "I'm going to tell Jehan you said that."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I'll fuck you up. Don't try me, mister."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Cosette laughs at this, a sudden memory making its way to the surface. "Guys, do you remember when we were trying to go around to different places to recruit people and Enjolras was in charge of assignments, and he was all, 'oh Grantaire, I consent to try you'? That was a good time."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Feuilly and Courfeyrac explode with mirth, slapping each other on the back (and the ass). Courfeyrac wolf-whistles in appreciation./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Woo, damn boy! Poor Enjolras, though, he doesn't really do subtext."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I dunno, I thought that was pretty good for him," says Feuilly. "I mean, it worked."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I mean, sort of."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Didn't they hook up that night?" asks Cosette. "Combeferre won't tell me for sure, but I'm pretty sure they did the do."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I don't think Combeferre knows for sure," says Courfeyrac. "I mean, I don't even know. My bet is on yes, though."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""That would make sense." Feuilly scratches his head vigorously, then switches hands and scratches it again. "Ahh, that's good stuff. They should invent a head scratcher. Anyway, after that day, there was about 80% more pining on both sides, let me tell you that."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""There emis/em such a thing as a head scratcher," says Cosette, just as Courfeyrac frowns and says, "So maybe they didn't actually do anything that night?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Feuilly looks interested in both of these responses, but he doesn't get a chance to reply to either of them, because at this moment, the door of the building flies open, and Grantaire comes rushing out like a bat out of hell. He's carrying Enjolras, who, sure enough, is spectacularly bloody and bruised, and both of them are swearing so viciously that Cosette can practically hear it in colors. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""We gotta move!" shouts Grantaire. "Get in the car! Get in the car now!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Wait, but what about- "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""He's coming! Get in the car!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"No one tries to argue. They all practically trip over themselves to pile into the unmarked white van that Eponine has somehow acquired for the occasion. Grantaire hops into the front seat with Enjolras still in his lap, which Cosette would worry about, except sadly it's nothing that these two haven't done before. No one gets into the driver's seat, though, and Cosette is just starting to question her friends' ability to make rational decisions, when Combeferre comes tearing out of the building, throws himself in front of the steering wheel, guns the engine, and speeds away, all without saying a word./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"They've barely made it out of the parking lot when the building behind them explodes into flames. It's like something straight out of an action movie; Cosette would barely believe it, only she can smell the gasoline and carbon through Combeferre's still-open door, and she can see Grantaire and Enjolras looking at everyone with the grimmest expressions she's ever seen them wear (and for Enjolras, this is saying something). /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Guys," she ventures. "What's going on?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Combeferre looks back at his assembled friends, and finally speaks./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""How do you all feel about entering the witness protection program?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"As it turns out, no one has to enter the witness protection program. Combeferre's worry, while not unfounded, is misplaced. Enjolras and all his friends are appointed their own bodyguards, and are flanked by security at all times, on the condition that they testify at the trial for the members of the Patron-Minette (minus Montparnasse, who has a secure alibi, having been off on a date with Jehan at the time of arrest, and who has since sworn off gang life and pledged to go straight– so to speak). Enjolras figures this is what they all get for breaking into an international cartel, but he really wishes they didn't have to sacrifice their freedom for the sake of security. This is emso/em not what he's about. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Unfortunately, his friends don't seem to share his disgruntlement, and keep reminding him how lucky he is to have gotten out of the situation virtually unscathed. That is, most of his friends remind him of this. Combeferre won't stop lecturing him about the few (so insignificant!) injuries that he sustained during their little adventure at zero hour. He's adamant that Enjolras not be let out of the house lest something disastrous happen, and he won't even listen to a single idea anymore, arguing that no matter what it is, it's certain to end in tragedy. Frankly, Enjolras isn't sure why he needs bodyguards at all, because Combeferre seems to be doing the job just fine all by himself. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The day of the trial approaches way too slowly. Enjolras is getting sick and tired of sitting at home surrounded by armed bodyguards all the time, especially since Combeferre has decided that he and Grantaire are grounded from each other until the Patron-Minette is safely behind bars, saying something about how the two of them are disastrous together, and how they just reinforce each other's bad ideas, and so on. It's all so silly: Enjolras doesn't need anyone to reinforce his bad ideas, and he's perfectly capable of being disastrous all by himself. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He does miss Grantaire, though. It's strange not seeing him every day. They text (constantly supervised by at least one bodyguard), but it's really not the same, especially because the bodyguards seem to have no sense of humor, and are unable to appreciate the multitudes of witticisms that Enjolras and Grantaire send back and forth. Neither do they appreciate the shirtless pictures that Grantaire sends. One of them actually has the gall to tell Enjolras that he's acting inappropriately for his age, and they confiscate his phone before he can reply. Enjolras isn't exactly sure how old they think he is, but they all seem bent on trying to guide him down the most upright of moral paths. All in all, it's a very disappointing two weeks before the trial. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Finally, though, the day comes. Enjolras patiently allows his bodyguards to feed him breakfast and dress him in Proper Court Attire, all the while thinking of how excited he is to see Grantaire again. He's in such a good mood that he even hugs one of his bodyguards after she finishes tying his tie for him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Thank you so much for looking out for me, you guys."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The bodyguard ruffles his hair. "Don't worry about it, kiddo."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Our job isn't done yet," puts in another guard helpfully. "We could easily be ambushed on the way to the courthouse."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"That's a cheering thought. Enjolras gives him a disappointed look./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Way to ruin the moment, Todd."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hey, I'm just saying."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Don't worry," cuts in the first guard, much to Todd's delight. "We have guns. Lots of them."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay, so..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No, honey. No." Todd cuts off Enjolras with a wave of his huge, meaty hand. "We know your opinions on gun control. You've told us multiple times."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""So? It's important!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yes, yes."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The guards all cluck kindly and maneuver Enjolras out the door. He can't help feeling like he's being pandered to, but he goes without much resistance. He has places to be, and people to see. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"To Todd's apparent disappointment, they don't get ambushed on the way to the courthouse. Instead, it's a smooth, even drive. Enjolras makes them put on one of his audiobooks, and in the fifteen minutes they have in the car, three of the guards fall asleep. Enjolras really doesn't understand why. emHe/em thinks the minutes from the 2003 Southwestern Conference on Economic Policy and Bank Reform are fascinating. He doesn't know what he's going to do when he catches up to the current year, because there's nothing quite so good for waking him up in the morning./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Before long, though, they've arrived. Enjolras can hardly wait for his driver to stop the car, and as soon as the parking break is on, he's tugging his guards out to lead them to the courthouse. They seem quite indulgent, and are even willing to take the stairs with him instead of trying to get him into the elevator like they usually do. It's a nice change. They must be feeling the excitement of the day, too./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The courtroom is packed. Enjolras quickly finds his friends and runs over to embrace them. He's missed them terribly, and it's nice to just hold onto them and let them play with his hair. He cuddles with them for all of five minutes, until the bailiff starts making noise about starting soon. Then, because he's a romantic sort of soul, he climbs onto Grantaire's lap and informs everyone that he's going to stay there for the duration of the trial. The bailiff seems less than pleased about this, but because he's not technically in violation of any rules, there's nothing they can do. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Now happily situated, Enjolras looks around the courtroom. His friends are all here, even Montparnasse, dressed for the occasion in a black lace suit with a matching veil over his face that might be to preserve his anonymity, but is more likely for fashion purposes (since, quite clearly, Montparnasse is the only person who would wear something like that off the runway). Everyone looks so happy and excited, content to be together again at last. But, wait. Something's wrong. Enjolras pokes at Grantaire (who's absorbed in kissing his neck)./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Sweetheart, something's fucky."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Fucky," repeats Courfeyrac immediately, beaming. Enjolras attempts to kick him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No, for serious! Look around!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The others look around. Slowly, the problem seems to dawn on them. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Bless my beeswax," says Combeferre. He's recently started speaking in different dialects as a sort of linguistic experiment. "Where in the darn-tootin' name of tarnation is Marius?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"They all wait for almost half an hour for Marius to show up. He's one of the key witnesses, so it would be difficult to get started without him. It's annoying; Courfeyrac is terribly bored waiting here without his phone. The jury is starting to look rather snappish, and even Combeferre has begun to tap his feet and sigh impatiently. Enjolras and Grantaire seem fine, but that's probably because they're gazing into each other's eyes and murmuring sweet nothings. Courfeyrac gives them about ten more minutes before they start making out (judging from the way they're looking at each other, it really should be less, but Enjolras is capable of creating the most long-winded sweet nothings in existence). /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Finally, just when everyone's about to give up hope, the door opens slowly and jerkily as if manipulated by a truly weak and ineffectual person./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emOh./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hello, Mr. Pontmercy," says the judge, as Marius wavers into the room. "Forgive me for saying so, but you are rather late."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What's wrong today?" adds the bailiff, slightly more charitably./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Marius looks at them all, tears sliding down his pathetically wrinkled face. Then, he sinks to the ground in blatant despair./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Come now," says the judge disapprovingly. "Pull yourself together, young man."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;""I can't," wails Marius. "You see, on the way here... I got mugged."/p 


End file.
